Fearing the name of Father
by Nyago
Summary: Edward always though he was a good husband but what would happen if he found out he was going to be father soon? Would be run away from his trouble or stay enough to face them? EdWin & Royai [Complete]


Disclaimer: Basically all of the characters were burrowed from their respective owners and do not belong to me. However, this story was original someone else idea, I just use the idea to make a EdWin Fanfic. I don't remember who wrote it but it was adorable. XD

Author's Note: I decide to do a Father Day gift (I am extremely late but oh well) for all the fathers out there and what best way to show it by writing a Fanfic! This is set after the anime? Also mind you Grammar mistakes will be notice, so I am sorry. X.O BTW, Ed is 20 turning 21 and Winry is 21 (she is older by 2 months) on forward to the story! Enjoy!

Happy (LATE) Father's Day!

Fearing the name of "Father"

By: Nyago

It's weird how things turn out. How long as it been since she told Edward of the news? It had such loving memories for her. Days waiting for its arrival and how happy she was when it arrived. Winry sat up in her bed, resting comfortably against the head board; just thinking. She had been up for hours, just relishing the day. Yes, it had been four years that she had spoke of the news that changed her life forever.

Winry stretched her legs out, trying to get the cramps out of them. She had been sitting up thinking, and watching the sun rise and the snow fall ever so slowly, for the past few hours. It was her official time to reflect on the past and what could have been or whatnots. The time she had was one of the reasons she enjoyed most about her life.

The day she told Edward he was going to be a father….

To be honest, she was very excited, for the fact she was expecting a child. A child that she and Edward had managed to bring out into the world and nurture with all their love, well at least Winry manage to bring out into the world, but she couldn't have done it alone because after all she had a wonderful husband attending her every need. Whenever it came to cooking all their meals or working hard until night, Edward always remained by her side at all times.

But it wasn't always like this in the beginning…

Taking her eyes off of the windows, Winry turned to the mechanic alarm clock on the nearby night stand and looked at its numbers. There was a still a good half-hour remaining before the breakfast in bed ritual began once again (Like it did each year in this day). Having left over time, she decided to remember. To go back and remember her absolutely favorite day of the year…..

* * *

Four Years Ago...

"Winry, what's wrong?" a 16 year old Alphonse cocked his head to the side, concern evident in his deep brown-gold eyes. Grandma Pinako stopped working and turns her head to see Winry settling herself down the couch.

"Nothing." Winry quickly answered, not liking the fact that both her grandmother and brother in law stare at her with concern eyes. As Winry tried to rest her tired body in the couch, she was having a slight difficulty trying to find the most comfortable position the couch could ever offer her.

How long as it been since she could settle herself in peace like this? Along with her only family in the fairly large house like this? Since the day Edward had arrived from this so call country name 'Germany'. Is not that she didn't believe in him, just sometimes Edward stories had more fantasy than reality in them. It was really hard to keep up with him at times. The only person to fully understand Ed was his own brother Alphonse and even he had a hard time trying to decode German language as Edward tried to teach him. But none of Ed stories could ever replace the real thing, she was glad to have him back, with flesh arm or automail one, he was still the same Edward she felt in love with since childhood and no one can replace that.

But how Ed manage to come back from 'other side of the gate' still very confusing to Winry, even to this day. If that world had no alchemy then how was Ed able to return? She tried countless of times asking him the same questions and he would go over explain it over and over again and still didn't make any sense to her. Although Winry didn't understand Alchemy even when Ed and Al tried to learn it when they were little, she was glad Alchemy was use for good purpose. Most time she saw Alchemy was either someone got hurt, (Likely it was Ed in most cases) or killed by its affects.

She always wondered how can something so beautiful looking, could be so deadly at the same time.

Winry felt her, now Brother in law continual stares on her and she sighed in frustration. Bore his golden eyes into Winry, and it was the look every person when it came to 'I don't believe you, what are you hiding?' stare.

"Al, Grandma is nothing! Really! I just... have some things on my mind." She drifted off quietly, vacantly brushing her hand over her stomach and looking down. However slight this movement was, Grandma Pinako seemed to catch onto it.

Pinako smirked despite herself. Somehow, her grand-daughter's 'out-of-it' attitude made some sense. All morning she had been rather slow and it was obvious, even to Al, that she had her mind on other things. Not implying that Al was short in the brains, it was quite the opposite. Al was very smart but when it came to things such as romance or women matter, Al was very much like his older brother in that subject; clueless. Expect for the fact that Al tried his best to learn a few tips for future reference.

But Winry's behavior had struck a bell in Al head, and he recognized her emotion difference, but he couldn't identify what it was. However, Pinako had. Even if Al had been one-hundred percent in tuned to people's emotions, (considering he is sweetest and most helpful boy around, opposite of his brother) she doubted that he could have picked up on Winry, due to the sheer nature of her blankness that day. It was something only a woman could really relate to. Actually, only something a mother could, in Pinako case, she had plenty of experience considering Winry's mother had gone through the same progress as her grand-daughter is currently stated in.

"Al would you please leave me and Winry for a minute or two"

"Sure..." Al responded uneasily, getting up from his chair, Alphonse walked towards the front door of the house. "If you need me I will be in the barn, petting some kitties that were born a few days ago" Closing the door behind him carefully, Grandma Pinako turns her attention to her grand-daughter.

Hearing as Al footsteps get further and further away, Grandma Pinako waited to make sure Al was away from ear shot, to make sure only she and Winry knew of this matter. After a few seconds, Pinako began to speak,

"Winry, you don't have to hide it from me. I know what is wrong with you." Winry's mouth twitched slightly and she looked around the living room, trying to divert her eyes from her grandmother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Winry said casually.

"Not believing is always the first step. Looks like you're in denial now. Just skip to acceptance, then understanding, and then we can start to work on this." Pinako said flatly.

"De- Denial? Grandma, what are - "

"It's nothing to worry about. We all go through it. Have you told him yet?" Grandma asked, getting random thoughts as she images Ed screaming his lungs out when he finds out.

Winry looked at her grandmother, and dropped her head. It was obvious she knew. 'But Of course she knew, she isn't your grandmother for nothing' Winry mind yelled. She knew better than to hide things from her grandmother, she knew that she was going to find out her big secret. The secret she had only found out that morning. That secret would change her life forever.

"How'd you know?" Winry asked quietly. 'There you go with stupid questions' Winry mind stated.

"That you were pregnant?" She laughed and looked at the ceiling. "Instinct my dear, your mother when through the same progress you are now when she was pregnant with you. How can I not notice these things?"

"Oh." Winry replied, looking down. Of course her grandmother would know, her own mother had gone through the same progress, so that means Pinako knew all there is to know about that subject. Beside Winry really hadn't gotten used to the idea of herself being pregnant. The little life growing inside of her was made by her, and the man she loved. It was the product of the things they shared together.

"Winry? You look faint. Are you okay?" Grandma Pinako asked worriedly. She stood up from her chair and walked over to check on her grand-daughter. Taking her hand, she sat next to her. Winry had her head bent, her Golden locks shielding her eyes. When she looked up, she was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"It was the best thing, Grandma…Right on this day, I found out I would be a mother." Grandma Pinako joined her grand-daughter's smile, and leaned over and embraces her grand-daughter.

"I can imagine it Win. I am sure you will be a great mother and Ed will make a wonderful father" She whispered. Winry's smile grew at her familiar nick name. She leaned out of the embrace and looked at her.

Pinako's face was very old, her eyes looked tired and her hair was as gray as anyone can get at her age. This was the woman that Winry had grown up to. The one she strived to follow in her proud footsteps. The woman that had chased away her nightmares and comforted her over the time Elrics left them and gossiped with her about certain events during Automail repairs. This was her Grandmother, who sometimes was more of a mother than anything else...

"Thanks Grandma." Winry said, and the two shared a comfortable giggle over the news.

"Winry, have you told Edward yet?" Pinako asked, all laughter turned to seriousness. Winry looked down at her clasped hands and shook her head.

"I want to wait for the right moment."

"Well don't wait too long, He will know you are up to something, that and you are spacing out more than usual. He will catch on; he isn't as dumb as he looks."

"Grandma!" As Winry tries to sound serious about the comment her grandmother made. Giggles lifted the air at that moment, for Winry Elric Rockbell was pregnant to Edward Elric child.

* * *

"Winry, I'm home!" Winry turned from the doorway and turned to the direction of the voice that she knew so well. Her eyes landed on her husband standing tall at the top of the suitcase with a pair of loose Black pants and having his hair in a simple made ponytail with his usual black t-shirt.

"Hi Ed, welcome back!" Winry replied, walking towards Ed, and embracing herself tightly around his waist. "I missed you." Winry said into his chest, already thinking about how to tell her love that he would soon be a father.

"Is good to be home." Ed embrace her back, letting himself get lost in her smell and touch, they stood there perfectly still until Al had branch in the front door.

"BROTHER!" Al burst in, only to notice he interrupted Edward moment of romance. "Opps sorry…" Al sweat drop, turning around and heading back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ed questioned.

"To the barn?"

"No hug to even your older brother? When he came to deliver you good news?" Edward smirked and Al stops half way opening the door and turns around to face him.

"News?" Al gave a puzzle look.

"Yes, they are allowing you to take the alchemy exam even though you are only 16"

"YES!" Al jumped in excitement.

"That's great! Another state Alchemist into our family…" Winry said still placed her arm around Ed waist.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Patience is a virtue" Ed said with humor, pulling Winry into another loving hug.

"Well I will leave you two lovers alone, I want to take care of the kitties that Nelly is keeping for a while, see you two later!" With that rush, Al left out the door and ran back to the barn.

"He sounds just a 10 year old when he gets that excited…" Winry giggle, smelling Ed scent as she deepens her face into his chest. He played with her hair gently, and began to guide her towards their room. "How was your day, hmm?" He asked softly into her ear, getting her to walk while still maintaining their embrace.

"Has better days but…" she tighten the hug, "Is never the same without you around. So how was central?"

"Busy as always, Guess what? Riza just had her first child. To say the least Roy is starting to turn like Hughes, dragging about how beautiful his daughter is and how jealous I am because he has complete family. Feh, a child can be such a burden" Winry suddenly flicked back by those words, Ed doesn't want a child? So then how was Winry supposed to tell him now? "Winry, what's wrong?" Ed asks, obliviously aware of Winry sudden reaction to his comment.

"Nothing…" Her golden hair covering her sad eyes.

Ed blinks and remains quiet for a minute, "Are you sure?" he finally speaks.

Winry hesitates for a minute before putting up her best smile, "Of course!" she looks up at him. Completely unaware of Winry feelings, Ed smirks thinking everything is alright. "Ok, if you say so"

Breaking away from their moment, both began to head towards their room. Making a quick and fast shower, Ed finished using the bathroom, coming back refresh and better for the first time in days. Drying his hair with his towel, he saw Winry already set herself in bed. Obvious to him, she had picked up once of her most favorite magazine; Automail.

"Still reading those even though your automail is obviously the best there is?' He question, dropping the towel in the near by chair next to the bed.

Winry look up from her reading and looks up to him, "You know I like to get informed of this, beside, it doesn't hurt to read once in a while, mister I spend too much time in the library reading books" she giggled as Ed began to decent to the bed.

"Ah- well you know me…Alchemy is a passion, just like Automail is for you." He smiled, completely settle in bed. Winry smiled; placing the book back to the desk, she settles herself on top of Ed shirtless body, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his lips lightly. "You are so cute when your hair is all wet…" She began to play with his loose hair. He smirked and places his arms around her waist pulling on her back slightly, bringing her towards him. Winry willingly leaned into the embrace and rested her head on his bare chest.

"What time is it?" Winry asked comfortably. She could feel Ed shrug, and the slight movement of his body as he leaned back to see the clock.

"After nine." He murmured into her ear. His whispers made her shiver slightly, and he knew it. Ed had a knack for knowing exactly what to do in any situation to get Winry aroused. "That still leaves plennnnty of time..." Winry took her head off of his chest and leaned back so she was looking up at his face.

"Plenty of time to do what I wonder." she said back with a twisted smile. He smirked, and grabbed his petite wife and with a quick motion had slung her over the other bed side like a sack of potatoes. Winry shrieked, not expecting his sudden movement, but at the amount of passion Ed was using... "Edward!" She squirmed; as he laid both his legs and arms around each side of Winry body while he smirked looking down at her.

"Maybe we should get rid of this, hmm?" He questioned, tugging gently at the hem of her shirt. He started to roll the fabric up her stomach with both of them smirking towards each other until…

"Brother…ACK!" Al suddenly took a step back and quickly turns around to face the other way. "I AM SORRY!" he yells, his face red as a tomato. Ed sighs as Winry yelps in sudden surprise before sweat dropping as Al bad luck. He somehow always came in when they got too romantic. "Is not your fault Al, we just forgot to lock the door this time..."

Ed takes another deep breath before speaking, "What is it Al?"

"Um…well, I just going to ask, when are you going back to central?"

"In 2 days..." he reply's getting himself off Winry and settling him next to her.

"So soon!" Winry sudden outburst makes Ed give her a question look.

"Well the state exam is in a week from now, and Al needs to study so…"

"Oh…" Winry face saddens.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asks.

Winry blinks, she totally forgot Ed isn't aware of 'it' yet and she doesn't want to tell him now. She doesn't feel ready to tell him. "Oh nothing!" She replies, without a second of hesitation. Ed gave her another question look as to wondering why she suddenly began to act so jumpy but got cut off by Al.

"Well good night then!" Al bows, closing the door behind him and running back to his room. Now Al feels horrible he ruin a perfectly romantic moment between his brother and best friend, now sister in law. Al sighs; he never has any luck does he?

Looking towards the door, Winry just stares at it as if it was going to attack her any moment before noticing a loud but gentle breath next to her. "Ed?" Too late, Ed already fallen asleep and doesn't look like he will wake up until the next morning. Sigh of defeat, she turn to her side, got off the bed and turn the light off their room before settling herself back to bed again. She sighs, how was she supposed to tell Ed about the baby now? She had 2 days to do it and she wasn't even ready to say what she wanted to tell him. 'Ed you are going to be a father soon?' That was too lame…and earlier comment made her worry. What if Ed didn't like the child? What if Ed rejected it? He never had good experience since his own father had abandon him and his brother since he was little so who knows how Ed will react. Trying to get over the troubling thoughts, Winry turns making her back face Ed.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Actually it was going to be a short two days of Winry life, the first day started out like normal, Winry woke up early, made breakfast for everyone and they all began their normal routes in the house. Winry with her automail, her grandmother helping, Al doing some exercises while Ed keeps quietly in the living room reading books and taking notes. Normal as everything seems, but not for Winry linking, she tried and tried to think ways to tell Ed about the baby, but no luck in such thoughts. The only progress was when Ed began to notice Winry sudden jumpy reaction, whenever she space out or he touch her. Something was wrong with Winry and Ed wanted to know, but she continues to lie telling him everything was fine and that he shouldn't worry. But of course that made Ed even more worry than ever…

"Hey Al" Ed asks, as he steps outside to get some fresh air, noticing Al was taking a seat in the stair case of the house. "Hmm…?"

"Does Winry seen a bit…strange to you lately?"

"What kind of strange Brother?" He asks.

"She seems more…nervous, or spacing out too much. Isn't that a bit weird coming from her?" He eyes his brother before taking a seat next to him.

Al shrugs "I guess…"

"I am just asking if you knew anything, just worry that's all."

"I know brother…I know." Al replies as both brothers look as the sunset began settles down.

* * *

The next day once again came quickly as the first and tomorrow morning Ed along with Al will be leaving to central for who knows how long. Ed might get a mission and go away for a while and Al said once he passed the state exam he would begin to do his job as a state alchemist. Winry thoughts began to sadden, both her husband and brother in law would be out of the house and she will remain alone like she did before when Al and Ed left when they were younger. Why the military did always took everything she holds dearly away? First her parents and now her family…Winry sighs in frustration.

She has yet to think of a way to tell Edward of the baby and she has only today to tell him…So how was she going to pull it off? Another sigh, this was harder than she though it would be. Without noticing, she cut herself but not to be notice by her but by Edward himself. "Winry!" He burst out loud walking towards her and grabbing a hold of her hand, yanking her from her seat and into the kitchen sink to wash off the blood. "Didn't you notice you were bleeding?" he asks, giving her a worry look.

"Oh no sorry… My mind got sidetracked, my bad!" She giggles, placing her free arm behind her back. Only to be given a seriously look from Ed. "Winry…" he began, grabbing a hold of her hands and interviewing them with his.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me is nothing, I know something is up!" Ed looks at Winry straight in the eyes. She stares back but only to have them move as her lips go dry. "Er…" as she tries to find a quick but easy lie out of this mess. "You are just imaging things Edward, just maybe the summer heat getting to me while I work, nothing worry about really…" She started, making another move to leave the kitchen, but only to have Edward pull her back into a tight hug.

"Winry tell me what's wrong." He ordered. She bit her lips and he caught the little tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Ed, please let me go." She begged, closing her eyes tightly. She made a weak attempt to move away but he had his arms tightly around her. He brought her close to him, and rubbed her temple soothingly.

"Winry, why won't you tell me what's wrong? You have me worried." He whispered to her. Lifting her up, he carried her all the way to the couch where he laid her to rest. "Are you hurt?" He asks, seeing her eyes won't open. "No I am f-fine…" she stutters, trying to open her eyes to only have to face Ed face near hers. Their breathing almost matching, as they remain there until Winry felt her pain goes away as Ed massages her stomach. "How… wait, why are you able to tell where the pain coming from?" She asks.

"You are not the only one who read medicine books you know…" He smiles.

Winry blushes and only stares as Ed began to place small butterflies kissing around her waist, making her giggle a bit. "Stop that…" she ordered.

"Hmmm" was all Winry got as a respond? She began to move a bit, slightly towards her left side, so her body would be facing the couch and her back on Edwards but such attempts fails as Ed continues to kiss her all over. Until he stops…

"What…" Was all Ed spoke, did he just hear Winry stomach fight back with a noise? Winry panic, she knew Ed felt that as much as she did, quickly she tries to get up and wave her arms around like an idiot. "Ah-hah!" She tries to laugh.

"Winry" Ed begins,"your stomach might be hungry…" Winry eyes open not from shock but rather how thankful she is that he didn't notice. "Oh, well I sort of didn't eat much this morning as you saw…" She sweats drop, getting up from the couch, she quickly ahead towards the kitchen only to have a puzzle Edward behind, and thinking.

Night time came as quickly as the day left, tomorrow morning Ed would be leaving and Winry still had no clue how to tell Edward of their expected baby. She looks to her right, to see Edward in dull deeply into his book, not to be disturbed by any means. She sighs; and Ed looks up from his reading to see Winry trying to settle herself in bed. "Something wrong?" He eyes her.

"No, is fine…" The room remains quiet for a minute before Winry brought the silence 'Um Ed..?"

"Yes?" he looks at her from on top of his book.

"You said you didn't want a family…right?"

"Huh?" Now Ed was puzzle.

"Well what I mean is, you said you didn't want a baby right?"

"Winry, what are you trying to say?"

"Just answer me."

"Depends… If it's my own child, of course is different but if we were to talk about Roy kid, which is a pain in the butt, would be different" Winry sighs in relief "Why?"

"Ed…um…I know you leave tomorrow and all but…" She takes one of his hands and places it on her stomach.

"Feeling pain or something?" He asks curiously as he waited for her to tell him why she was doing this. "Ed you silly…"She giggles. "Don't you feel it?" she asks.

"Feel what?"

"The baby…" She said.

Ed blinks for a minute, looking up at Winry face and down to her stomach, back to Winry face and back to her stomach before realizing now why she kept having pains, why she kept spacing out, and why she kept waking up now those 2 days at night to eat something. It all made sense now…Winry was expecting a child.

Wait….HIS CHILD too. Ed alarm when off in his head and before he knew it, he grad a hold of Winry body and embrace it in a tight hug. "What! When! Where!" He asks her millions of questions.

"Wow calm down Ed…first off, I just found out a few days ago, and second the baby isn't due for another 8 months now. So you have to wait…" She smiled as Ed mouth drop to the floor.

"What's going on!" Al yells as he ran into the room to see Ed mouth wide open and Winry giggling in bed.

"Nothing Al, just Ed discovers he is going to be a father…" Al blinks for a minute before yelling again. "WHAT!" placing his hand on both his face cheeks, he began to pace back and forth in the room.

"This is great!" Al yells in excitement. "I am going to be an uncle!"

"And I am going to be a father!" Ed yells. "Why didn't you tell me sooner though Winry! This is great news!"

"Well to be honest I am not sure." Winry didn't want to tell him the truth, she was afraid he wouldn't want a child? If he had been, he would have gone to lengths to prevent it; which he hadn't. So why would she worry now? Because she knew one thing, Ed was afraid of been a father. He always hated his own father and was constantly saying bad things about him for as long as she could remember. So it was natural Ed would be afraid, he never had anyone to look up as a role model.

"But, what will you name her? Or he?" Al questions as he takes a seat next to the bed.

"Not sure, it's up to its mother to decide…"

"Me!" Winry burst out loud, blushing madly.

"Of course, you are the one carrying it, beside I am not good at naming." Ed waived his hands in front of his face. "I could never even think of a good title for a book…."

Winry giggle as she placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing on it lightly. This was a child they were expecting, and nothing could stop the progress now. Today was the day Edward found out he was going to be a father….

But it still trouble him… What if he wasn't a good father? What if their child hated him? He couldn't be able to live with himself if that happen. That would ruin his life. His happy life. Sensing fear, Edward leaned in simultaneously to Winry for a hug. Not a happy hug, more of a worry one. "Ed?" Winry question, "Are you ok?" She asks.

"It's nothing…" Edward Whisper, "Nothing at all…"

* * *

The next day, Edward along with Alphonse had awoken early in the morning to catch the latest train to central. Alphonse had insisted they remained until noon but Ed had sadly refused. His brother needed as much study time as possible and Edward was really afraid to tell Winry what thoughts had come across that night. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that he was expecting a baby it was the fact that he was afraid to care for it once it came. To be blunt, even to Edward, he was afraid of becoming a father.

He was afraid of having his child hate him. Having his child curse him, despise him, and avoid him. He never wanted to cause his child pain or tears like his father had done once to him and his brother when they were infants. It was a known fact among the social world that Edward had married to a good age, he was happy to be with his wife and brother back at home. Edward wasn't afraid of commitment. He wasn't afraid of love. He was afraid of being a father.

Sure he had 8 months before it arrived but months go by fast, before you know it, the baby would arrive and he would have to be there for both. He swore to himself he would never leave Winry no matter how bad things got. If worst came to worst he would quit the military and settle down with just helping around the house and Winry mechanics. Edward enjoyed mechanics; after all he was in Germany for 2 years. He had learned and even master most mechanic structure there was available then. So been a mechanic didn't sound like a bad idea; it's better than not coming home at all and leaving your child and wife alone waiting.

Yes, Edward would make sure he would be a great father.

"Welcome back Full Metal" Roy salute him as he got out of the train along with Al. "Nice to see you as well Alphonse Elric" Roy took his hand out as Al shake.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"The library resources are open to you Alphonse; feel free to use it anytime." Lilt. Hawkeye reported as she stood behind Roy.

"Wow you guys sure don't waste anytime!" Al took his hand out and shook hands with Hawkeye before been escorted to the car that was patience waiting for their arrival.

Roy carefully watched as Al walked side by side with his wife as they began to walk towards the car, soon he notice Ed has yet to say a word since they first arrived. "Something troubling you Full Metal?" He asked.

Ed hesitated a bit before speaking, "Roy…when you found out you were going to be a father, what was your first reaction?"

"I was excited?"

"Aside that" Vein pop.

"Well I was happy, I started to think of names and what to buy it for when it would arrive. Why?" Roy turns to face Ed, as he took out one of his hands out of his pockets.

"Winry just told me we are expecting one soon…"

"That's great!" Roy stated as his notice Al and Riza getting inside the car.

Ed stop dead on his tracks, "I don't think is so great…"

Roy turn around to face him, one hand place on his pocket and the other trying to fix his collar for his suit, "How can you say that?"

Ed eyes began to be cover, strangely enough he felt stupid saying this, and "I don't know how to be a father…"

If Roy could laugh without feeling shame he would have done so right there and then, but he hesitated and answered "You can't expect to know, it just HAPPENS as the years go by"

"I never had a father to teach me HOW to be a father, how can I not worry about it now?" Ed lifted his face to come face to face with Roy's.

Roy looked and took his serious looks "Listen to me, I never had a father of my own either but that doesn't mean I am going to worry about it and ruin it for my little angel. Giving it your best is what you are expected to do, I am sure Mrs. Elric would agree with me if she heard this. She IS with you constantly and worries, I am sure she will help you manage that fear." With that spoken, Roy heads towards the car, leaving Ed eyes wide in shock. Maybe Roy was right…maybe he was thinking about this too much.

Maybe been a father wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, Winry was already in her 6 month pregnancy and she still looked as beautiful as Ed could remember her. Of course to Winry that just a way to get her into bed with him in a good mood. She was grumpy and miserable and she still had 3 more months left before the baby was due. How she able to live for this was long beyond her. The pains every morning, the amount of food she kept eating, poor Al had to come shopping almost every 4 days only to see the food swallow up by Winry again. She couldn't shower properly and she couldn't see her feet all that well either. She was frustrated and she hated it.

"Why can't it just be born NOW?" Winry yelled as Ed settle her in bed after a long nice dinner. (Sadly Al was downstairs doing the dishes). Edward pulled the covers close around her body, since the bed hadn't been made that day. With Ed having to work on many missions and his brother now fully license state alchemist the house was a bit of a wrench; thankfully not much because Grandma was always there to help Winry whenever she needed it.

Edward leaned down to his wife and kissed her temple. She giggles a bit before glaring a bit of a dirty look to him. "Not getting off the hook…"

"Who says I want to?" Edward replied, "I love you Winry." He whispered, seeing as she was still glaring at him. She smiled softly and made a struggled attempt to speak.

"It was nice and quiet..." She mumbled, pointing to her stomach, "While you were holding me, but now it's gone into a kicking frenzy... I think it misses you." She said with a smile, her eyes scrunching up in an almost devious look. Ed looked down, and placed his hand on her midsection, feeling the baby kick softly but continuously. However within seconds it slowly stopped. "See?" She asked with mischievously. Ed grinned, and stepped over his wide onto his side of the bed, where he lay down, wrapping his arms around his wife, resting one on her stomach. "I love you too..." She mumbled in a yawn before closing her eyes. Edward smiled and rested his chin on Winry's head, and felt closely at the small life force that was in Winry. It was calm now and steady.

Maybe there was hope after all….

* * *

Present Day...

Winry smiled at the memory. She placed a hand over her stomach, remembering all to well the feel of having a child within her. Not exactly missing the feeling, she sure didn't miss the morning sickness and walking around fat and bare-footed, but she did miss the closeness of the child. Taking another glance at the clock she smiled. Any minute now...

Knock Knock

There it was. That timid knock that belonged to her precious son. With a grin, Winry reached down beside her and shook the almost lifeless body that lay there.

"Edward... wake up!" She whispered loudly, pulling him out of his dream world. He groggily opened his eyes and gazed up at Winry, annoyed.

"Winry," he whined, "it's Sunday... and I don't have to worry about Roy until Tuesday can we just PLEASE just go back to sleep?" He mumbled, turning over, attempting to go back to sleep. But Winry wouldn't let him, so she pulled on his shirt and dragged him into a sitting position. Once she was sure he would remain sitting up she turned to the doorway.

"Come in." She cheered. Edward raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to see who was at the door, having a pretty good idea since no one else was in the house except them and grandma Pinako sadly pass away, which left only his son. The door opened slowly and the little boy poked his head in. His movements were uncertain. That was just the way he was. Never sure of what he was doing, always aiming to please. "It's okay, honey, and come on in." Winry encouraged him on.

The Golden haired boy with the same big blue eyes as Winry stepped fully in, baring a tray of breakfast dishes and slowly walked over to the bed. As Ed was on the far side of the bed, the boy couldn't reach the tray over, so Winry had to give him a hand.

"Happy Birthday daddy!" He said quietly, before climbing on the bed at his mother's feet. Edward looked down at the sloppy eggs and over-buttered toast among with a long glass of milk and a clumsily peeled orange. He smiled.

"You make this just for me?" He asked. His son nodded cautiously, unsure of his father's reaction just yet.

"Thanks. Looks great..." He said with enthusiasm, regretting the stomach ache he would have later.

"You're welcome daddy. Mommy showed me how to make it, and we've been practicing, but today I had to do it all on my own." He said, beaming with pride.

"You did a great job." Ed said to his son, eyeing his wife cautiously. He wasn't sure if he should thank her or if he should strangle her. It must have been her that had put the idea of 'breakfast in bed' into their son's head, but if she hadn't shown him how to cook, he didn't want to see what would be on his tray that morning.

"Oh, I forgot something." He said in surprise and jumped off the bed, running towards the door. "I'll be back!" He called. Ed nodded and turned to look back at the breakfast.

"Is this edible?" He whispered to his wife. She looked at it and nodded.

"I've made worse in my day." She said before letting a mischievous grin cover her features. "Just think how it'll be when you have to eat double the raw eggs just to please your pleasure-seeking children." Ed choked back the gulp of Orange juice he had in his mouth, and struggled not to spill it all over the white sheets. He got it under control and turned to his wife wide-eyed. Children? Double?

"Winry... Are you? Do you... are you pregnant?" He asked, grabbing the bedside for support. He couldn't do it. Stomach cramps, morning sickness, cravings... mood swings. He cringed, but kept his eyes on Winry, whose smirk turned into a grin as she held back her laughter.

"Heh, heh. Nope." She said, placing a kiss on Ed still lips before laughing a bit more to herself. Edward folded his arms and pouted over at her.

"That was cruel." He said, however he soon found himself joining in her grin and laugher. It was interrupted when their boy made his entrance again though. He held his hands behind his back and walked around the bed this time so he was on his father's side.

"Daddy? Uncle Roy said you are the best Alchemist out there aside him, is that true?" He asked timidly. Ed tilted his head in thought before answering.

"Well, Yeah Roy was always in a higher level than me but I always more well known for Full Metal Alchemist" Ed said, nodding in confidence. "Why do you ask that squirt?" He asked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Oh it's just..." He reached behind himself and pulled out the present he had for his father. "I made it myself... I just thought..." He placed the homemade item in Ed' lap and stood back awaiting the reaction. Where his tray had been gently removed by Winry, lay the gift from his son - a blue construction paper with a drawing imprinted on it. From what Ed can make out, it was him with his red suit he used to wear when he was traveling. In messy four-year old writing was printed 'Dad – Full Metel Alchemis." Tears fought there way to Ed unconsciously and against his will. So much work had been put into the painting. He swallowed his emotions and looked up to his son.

"Thanks kiddo." He whispered.

"You're welcome dad." He said with a grin, and a look from Winry told him that he should give them some time alone. With a quick kiss on his dad's cheek, he dashed out of the room, but stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway. "Oh and daddy?"

"Yeah?" Edward asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I shouldn't get all the thanks..."

"What?" He asked, gazing at his son in curiously...

"Uncle Al and Uncle Roy helped me paint it."

End

-Looks around- er…did I write this correctly? I tried, I am SORRY, I tried to make it cute as possible and I had GREAT help from a friend of mine. –Hugs her to death- I didn't want her to Edit the ENTIRE Fanfic. It would be horrible thing for me to do. Again I am sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but is a future Fanfic, who knows if Ed might change the way he is once he gets married. Um…please review!

Nyago


End file.
